


pass go, collect $200

by imposterhuman



Series: game night, avengers style [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: CEO Pepper Potts, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Game Night, Gen, Genius Tony Stark, Team Bonding, Team as Family, ceo tony stark, dont play monopoly with ceos, good team dynamics, monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: the avengers play monopolythats it thats the plot





	pass go, collect $200

**Author's Note:**

> i??? love??? pepper??? potts???
> 
> i felt like writing her and tony and it turned out a little cracky oops
> 
> from the bottom of my heart, my bad

“Game night!” Clint hollered, tossing the Monopoly box on the table. “Dibs on being the thimble!”

The rest of the Avengers plus Pepper, who was curled up next to Tony, good-naturedly started bickering for pieces. 

“I’m the iron,” Tony said, stealing the piece from Pepper. “Don't take my piece, Pep.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Of course you want the iron,” she said with a fond smile. “I’ll take the battleship, and I will be killing you with it later.” Her smile turned saccharine sweet and her eyes sharpened.

Tony blinked owlishly. “Did anyone else find that insanely hot? Just me?”

The rest of the Avengers grabbed their pieces with minimal fuss, with Bruce choosing to act as the banker. He distributed the money, and the game began.

Tony tried to roll first, claiming that since he paid for everything, it was only fair, but Pepper snatched the dice and reminded him that  _ she  _ ran the company that made his money. Nobody argued with her (Pepper was scary).

Within four laps around the board, Tony and Pepper were dominating from opposite hemispheres. They were bickering fiercely about trading cards, both of their CEO sides showing.

“Boardwalk is strategically unsound,” Pepper said, shooting down Tony’s deal. “The monopoly I’d gain wouldn’t offset costs.”

“Yes, it would,” Tony argued. “Because the cost of rent once would more than make up for whatever you’d lose by giving me Marvin Gardens. You have to consider relative value, Pep.”

“How about this,” she proposed. “I take the trade, and you give me fifteen percent off of any rent I’d have to pay on any of your properties.”

“Twelve percent and you’re sold.”

“Deal.”

The Avengers had been watching the two negotiate like a tennis match. Clint and Thor had already gone bankrupt, with Tony and Pepper taking their properties, respectively. Together, the pair owned half the board (Tony, of course, had the red and yellow monopolies, because he could win in style, thank you very much). 

“My turn,” Steve said dryly. “Finally.” He rolled a six and landed directly on Tony’s newly acquired Marvin Gardens.

“Pay up, old man,” Tony said, holding out his hand. 

“I’ll get you back,” Steve promised. 

“Actually,” Bruce said, pushing up his glasses. “You’re going to have to mortgage a property or two to pay the rent there, so you’ll likely  _ not  _ get him back.”

“Ha!” Tony cried joyfully. “I knew my Science Bro was on my side.”

“I’m on the side of reality,” Bruce said with an eye roll. “And the reality is that Steve is basically bankrupt.”

Tony cackled, when, one turn later, Steve declared bankruptcy.

Natasha was the only one left in the game besides the CEO duo, and even her super spy skills couldn’t hold up against their combined might. They traded ruthlessly, giving each other cards to prevent her from winning. 

“I feel attacked,” she said as she lost. “You two are attacking me.”

Pepper arched a delicate eyebrow. “You just noticed?”

Tony cracked his knuckles before rolling. “Looks like its just you and me, Pep,” he said with a grin.

“Prepare to lose,” Pepper shot back. 

Tony smirked. “I should be saying that to you.”

“I’m your CEO, Tony,” Pepper said. “You’re no more difficult than the Board.”

“Can I have that on tape?” Tony piped up. “I want that as my ringtone.”

The game went on for another hour, Pepper and Tony sniping the whole way through. Eventually, though, Tony won, bankrupting Pepper with a dramatic flourish. She conceded gracefully, giving Tony a chaste kiss.

“I win!” he crowed. He and Pepper finally tore their eyes away from the board, only to see the room had descended into chaos.

Natasha was in one corner, lips moving soundlessly as she went over her Monopoly strategy, trying to pinpoint where she lost. Clint was up on a bookshelf moaning about cheaters (even though he suggested  _ Monopoly  _ to two business people, which was a mistake on his part). Steve had been watching the two play with a confused look on his face (the two were nasty to each other, criticizing every decision and picking on their dice rolling skills). He was wondering how they were together, but he didn’t say anything (Pepper was scary). Thor was in another corner, cuddling a box of poptarts for comfort (they had thrashed him pretty soundly; it was embarrassing for the future king, to say the least). 

“I think I speak for all of us when I say  _ what the hell _ ?” Clint cried. “How did  _ Tony  _ win? Actually, how did Natasha lose?”

“She made a bad investment,” Tony replied, pointedly ignoring the first part of the question. “She bought the utilities, for one, and they’re basically useless. Secondly, for all of her spy skills, she’s be a shitty businesswoman.”

Pepper took over. “She didn’t attempt to network at all, when the rest of you were in the game. Remember how Tony and I had been trading with all of you from the beginning? Alliances are important in business; you can’t work in isolation.”

Clint blinked. “I still don’t get how Tony beat you, Pepper,” he said childishly. “I thought you were the CEO!”

“Tony was CEO for years before I got the job,” Pepper explained, an edge to her voice. “He taught me most everything I know about running a company, which was drilled into  _ him  _ at a young age. He’s been up against businessmen tougher than you since he was twenty-one. Did you honestly not expect this?”

“If he was so good at being CEO, then why’d he give the job to you?” Steve asked, genuinely curious.

“I was dying,” Tony said, false casualness in his tone. “I wanted someone competent running SI, and Pep’s the best there is. Also, I hated the job.  _ So many meetings _ , and Board members are insanely boring. It was like high school detention all over again.”

“Let’s play another game,” Bruce suggested, sensing the tension in the room. “Tony, you won the last one, so its your pick.”   
  
Tony smiled an unholy grin. “Jenga,” he said. Pepper adopted the same smirk, like she knew something the rest of them didn’t.

\---

“New rule!” Clint clapped his hands loudly. “No math, business, or science based games with Tony or Pepper. I keep losing and it isn’t fair.”

The rest of the Avengers chorused their agreement, while Tony and Pepper lounged on the couch, victorious.

**Author's Note:**

> howd i do?
> 
> comments and kudos make me a happy gal


End file.
